I'm still not going to change you!
by LyssaLaughable
Summary: ONESHOT He's still not changing her, but why not? Edward/Bella. Ok So this is what you get when you're really bored and it's really early in the morning!


_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!_

_A/N: Ok, so this is my first story, well one shot, whatever you want to call it. But anyway I was just really bored, and the thought popped into my head, so don't be too harsh._

**ONE SHOT**

"I'm Still Not Going to Change You"

Bella's POV

Now I was thoroughly annoyed.

Not only have I done everything there possibly is to do, but I was marrying Edward in a couple of weeks. And he still refused to change me.

I was once again trying to find out what I had to do, it was another too short car ride and I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Why not?" I asked sulkily sounding like a five year old.

"You haven't experienced everything yet." He said simply

"What are you talking about? I have done everything and more, I've done things I wouldn't have if I never met you." I argued back.

He stared at the steering wheel, turning into his driveway.

"Are you just stalling?" I accused

"No, I have a reason." He got out of the car and was at my side opening the door within seconds.

"I refuse to get out of the car until you tell me" I said stubbornly. I sat back and crossed my arms firmly over my chest.

He rolled his eyes. He sighed then reached in the car and picked me up. "You know, you are very bad at this." He said into my ear.

"It would've worked, if you weren't freakishly strong." I replied.

"Sure, it would've." He chuckled.

I scowled. "Fine, I am not talking to you until you tell me what else there is left to do." I turned my head away, facing the opposite direction of his face.

He sighed. "You are being ridiculous."

I didn't reply.

He put me down on the couch in his room, and then he went looking for a cd to put on. Alice chose this moment to come in. "I saw her new tactic." She said to Edward's glare. "I _had_ to see how long this would last." Yes, there was definitely humor in that.

"Bella, why do you want to know so badly?" Edward asked in his hypnotic voice.

"Because." I replied.

And before I realized what happened Alice burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You know Bella, when you set your mind to something you really know how to pull it off." She answered sarcastically, biting her lip to stop laughing.

"I don't get…" I turned saw Edward's innocent expression and understood. "Oh. You know what? You suck." I finished crossing my arms and glaring at the room.

Alice gracefully danced out of the room giggling. I glared after her.

"Don't think I forgot, I still want to know." I muttered, turning to Edward now.

"Are you hungry?" He asked casually, like I hadn't said anything.

I glared. "What if I refused to eat until you told me?" I asked stubbornly.

"I would use force." He replied back, sounding just as stubborn.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because." He answered using my tone from before.

Fine, if he wanted to play that way, I would too. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked while rolling his eyes.

"To talk to Carlisle." I answered; making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" He asked, sounding confused, he was following me out of the room.

"Well if you won't change me…" And before I could finish he spun me around.

"Can't you just trust me for once?" He asked. Was that pleading I heard?

"I _trust_ you all the time." I responded.

He sighed. "Do you really have to know?" He asked suddenly sounding embarrassed.

Was I going to get an answer? "Yes, I really have to know."

"OK," he sounded serious. He took a deep breath, "I'll give you a hint, you have to be a certain age." He said reluctantly.

I just stared. What was he talking about? I was already 18; I could do almost anything…almost. Wait…was he talking about… "Drinking?" I asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

He looked away impishly. "Maybe."

"But…why?" I asked, still trying to grasp a reason.

Then Emmett appeared. "He just wants to see you drunk." He whispered laughing, as he passed me. Edward glared after him.

My jaw fell. "You little…" I started. And I heard Emmett's booming laugh, and started laughing too. "I…actually…can't…believe it!" I said gasping for breath in between laughs.

He looked all innocent, this only set off more laughs. "Well, you can't blame me for trying." He said then started laughing with me.

And we kept laughing for a long time, setting each other off on another laughing fit whenever we tried to calm down. Eventually the whole house knew what was so hilarious and was laughing right along with us. It was a good day, but I knew Edward wasn't going to get that last wish. OK, maybe he will, but I know I won't be human.


End file.
